


【授权翻译】Irretrievable Breakdown

by Cemeee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, Established Relationship, M/M, Reconciliation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemeee/pseuds/Cemeee
Summary: “我们吵了起来，”安灼拉静静地说，“我们都在气头上，冲着彼此大喊大叫，然后他说他想要离婚，然后我说——”他突然停住，把颤抖的手攥成拳头，“我说很好。我说我都不知道我们是怎么撑到现在的。”（又或者是，一个其实没有人想要离婚的故事）
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	【授权翻译】Irretrievable Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irretrievable Breakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375171) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



格朗泰尔告诉他的时候，巴阿雷不禁破口大骂。

“我要揍扁他的脸，”他怒吼道，“我要用椅子揍扁他那张脸。”

格朗泰尔的嘴角微微翘起，“这不是我需要你做的事情。”

“你是已经杀了他了吗？”巴阿雷微微眯着眼问他，“是不是需要人帮你抛尸？那你无需开口，我乐意帮忙。”

这话把格朗泰尔吓得笑出声，“我没有杀他，巴阿雷。他没有——这不是他的错。”

“那为什么——”巴阿雷的音量逐渐低下去，他明白过来了。格朗泰尔在他的办公室里。而格朗泰尔从来不来他办公室的。“不。”

“巴阿雷——”

“ _不_ ，”巴阿雷重复道。他从来没有像此刻这么痛恨过自己是名律师。他从来都不想干这行，事实上，恨死了这份他妈的工作，但他很在行，很擅长把在客户眼里的痛苦变为一些有力的东西，变为一些像拳头般也能够伤人的东西。可现在他不想这么做，不想把格朗泰尔当做他的委托人，把他对安灼拉经年累月的爱恋与爱慕变成分割婚姻财产和分配生活费用的谈判策略，“我是不会帮你申请离婚的。”

“这会很简单的，”格朗泰尔说，听着语调轻快，脸上也还挂着个小小的笑容，但巴阿雷见过太多眼神和他一模一样的人，早已明白这个样子不过是个掩饰，“我甚至没什么想要的。房子归他，所有东西都留给他。

巴阿雷不由自主怒视着他，虽然可能不太喜欢，但他真的很他妈的擅长当个离婚律师。“那你又能得到些什么呢？”

“满足感，说明我一直是对的，”格朗泰尔说道，平静又难过。他开口时，先前的笑容已经消失不见了。格朗泰尔在他面前把自己的心层层剥开，毫无保留，没有一丝隐瞒。在和他当了那么多年朋友之后，巴阿雷还是会惊诧地意识到，格朗泰尔是如此信赖自己，就像他们还在高中时，格朗泰尔第一次坐在他旁边，用肩膀撞了撞他的，坦言自己喜欢男孩，如果这会让巴阿雷不舒服，不想再和自己做朋友的话，他完全能够理解。“这本来就不会长久的。”

巴阿雷能从声音里听出他的受伤，能从眼中看出他的痛苦，能从那耷拉着的肩膀中感受到他的沮丧。突然间，他开始生安灼拉的气，他妈的气得想要用把椅子把安灼拉的脸砸个稀巴烂，就像刚跟格朗泰尔提议的那样。可是他有个承诺要遵守，承诺了要控制住自己的愤怒，把它用到更重要的事情上，顺便一提，是对 _格朗泰尔_ 的承诺。他知道他不得不去做这件事，尽管真的不想这么干，他咽下了喉间的哽咽，说：“我会做的。”

——

公白飞回到他和古费拉克的公寓时，发现安灼拉坐在沙发上，面无表情地盯着前方。他已经很久没有这么做了——他确实有一把备用钥匙，但每次过来前，都会和自己或者古费拉克提前发条短信打个招呼。

公白飞忙着把他的东西收拾好，然后去厨房泡茶，安灼拉总是更喜欢茶。他重新回到客厅的时候，皱了皱眉头，因为安灼拉似乎还是一动不动，不过这也不完全是什么异常情况。于是他把两个马克杯放在咖啡桌上，坐在对方身旁，等着他开口。

“我今天早上收到了一封信，”安灼拉总算愿意说话了，他的声音沙哑刺耳，像是已经很久没有讲话了。

公白飞和古费拉克一大早就出门上班去了。他在想安灼拉是不是收到那封让他如此动摇的信后，就一直待在这里。

“然后？”公白飞提醒道，安灼拉没有继续说下去，只是盯着他自己的手，抿着嘴唇，他看起来那么……迷惘。公白飞着实吓到了，因为这种表情出现在安灼拉脸上的次数屈指可数。

安灼拉伸手去拿随手扔在沙发扶手上的西装外套。公白飞认出了他从口袋里掏出来的信封。 _罗叶特，巴阿雷，比科特律师事务所。_ 他接过那封信。

“安灼拉，你是不是——”

“读吧。”安灼拉跟他说。

公白飞照做了，往下看的时候，恐惧在他的心中深深扎根，抽条生长，“天啊，”他读完了，马上问：“发生什么了？”

“我们吵了起来，”安灼拉静静地说，“我们都在气头上，冲着彼此大喊大叫，然后他说他想要离婚，然后我说——”他突然停住，把颤抖的手攥成拳头，“我说 _很好_ 。我说我都不知道我们是怎么撑到现在的。”

公白飞猛地吸了口气，这成了压垮安灼拉的最后一根稻草。

“我不知道我为什么要那么说，”安灼拉呼出一口气，公白飞把手放在他膝盖上，希望能像平常那样支撑着安灼拉，“我没有那个意思。我不能失去他，公白飞，我没有办法——”

开门声打断了他，进门的古费拉克高高兴兴地说道，“我回来啦！”但看清坐在沙发上的公白飞和安灼拉的表情时，他的笑容消失得一干二净。

他放下了公文包，解开了外套和领带，然后坐到安灼拉的另一侧。

公白飞把那封信递了过去，古费拉克沉默地读了起来。他看完之后把信放在咖啡桌上，然后挪到安灼拉身边，搂住他的肩膀。“一切都会没事的。”他温柔却坚定地告诉安灼拉。

公白飞捏了捏安灼拉的膝盖，说：“还能挽回的。”

此时此刻，坐在他俩之间，安灼拉才觉得呼吸稍微容易一点了。

——

**来自：安灼拉  
**R，对不起，我们可以谈谈吗，求求你了？

 **来自：安灼拉  
**求求你接电话。

 **来自：安灼拉  
**R，求你了，我很抱歉。

——

深夜，当格朗泰尔终于出现在她公寓的时候，爱潘妮拍了一下他的脑袋，“27条短信，15通未接电话，”她咬牙切齿地说，即使如此，她还是退开让他进门，“我还以为你死了呢。”

格朗泰尔叹了口气，“我手机落家里了。”

“整整两天？”爱潘妮仍然生气地瞪着他，问道：“你是又开始陷进那些情绪里了吗？又遇到创作瓶颈吗？我们之前讲好的，格朗泰尔，你不需要一个人承担，你可以来找我呀，我们可以一起吃雪糕，然后吐槽那些笔触啊，色彩啊，诸如此类的东西。呃好吧，或者是你吐槽笔触和色彩，我屈尊纡贵地点头附和——”

“我已经两天没回家了。”格朗泰尔轻声告诉爱潘妮，这一下就立即让她打住了。

“发生什么了？”爱潘妮问。

格朗泰尔什么都没有说，但他嘴边的苦笑是那么的伤心和 _不对劲_ ，爱潘妮想要把他用毯子裹起来，让他远离整个世界。她很久没有见过他这个样子了，从两百年前他们和ABC那群人混到一起开始，或者，好吧，这不太准确，应该说从格朗泰尔和安灼拉在一起之后，就再也没见过了。

“安灼拉和我要离婚了。”格朗泰尔告诉她。

爱潘妮目瞪口呆地看着他。

“别反应那么大，”格朗泰尔急匆匆地说，咽了口唾沫，“请试着不要有反应，好吗？不然我可能会哭上一整天，这是我现在最不想做的事情。”他试着笑出来，但听上去是那么的空洞。爱潘妮看出来他在努力地把眼泪忍回去，“我很抱歉我来这儿了。我知道你还和蒙帕纳斯在一起，但我只是——不是这儿的话，就是去酒吧看看若李和博须埃是不是在陪着米西什塔，而我不觉得我有办法不让我自己喝酒——”

“好，”爱潘妮含糊不清地开口打断了他，“好的，”她又说了一遍，试着平静下来，并暗暗祈祷可以做到，因为现在的格朗泰尔需要一个坚强的爱潘妮，所以她打算假装他只是因为创作瓶颈而过来发牢骚的，她能够做到这一点，“我去拿雪糕。”

格朗泰尔感激地笑了笑，“那我去放电影。”

——

**来自：公白飞  
**R？

 **来自：公白飞  
**请和他谈谈。你了解他的，你也知道他激动的时候，就会说些言不由衷的话。

 **来自：公白飞  
**你还好吗？安灼拉不太好:(，他真的很伤心，他很抱歉自己是个情感迟钝，没有情商的白痴。和他谈谈，好吗？我会让他说出这些话的，我保证。

——

“他在爱潘妮那儿，”古费拉克告诉他，“他很难过，不肯见任何人。但他就在那儿，人没事。”

安灼拉甚至没意识到古费讲话的时候，自己一直在屏着呼吸。他长长地呼出一口气，他一直在担心，格朗泰尔已经三天没回家了。安灼拉会知道是因为安灼拉一直在等着他，一步不离客厅那个格朗泰尔不许他换掉的破沙发。

公白飞和古费拉克也不太确定该不该让安灼拉回家，整件事对他的打击很大，可是安灼拉不想待在他们的这里，要是格朗泰尔回家了发现安灼拉不在怎么办？格朗泰尔会怎么想？

“我要去见他，”安灼拉从沙发起身，说道：“我要——”

“我不觉得这是个好主意，”公白飞温和地劝他，“我认为你得给他点时间冷静下来。你们两个都是容易冲动用事 的急性子，再给点时间吧。”

安灼拉用手搓了搓脸，“我的婚姻现在岌岌可危，我不是去和他再吵一架的，”他冲着公白飞厉声说：“我是去道歉的，我需要去道歉。我得让他知道我不是那个意思，得让他知道我不想离婚。”

“再给点时间。”公白飞重申道。安灼拉应该要相信公白飞的，毕竟他从来没有让自己误入歧途，他应该要听公白飞的话的。但他做不到，他把自己的 _婚姻_ 弄得一团糟，他要解决这件事情，现在，马上。没有事情会比修复他和格朗泰尔的关系更重要。

“我做不到。”他小声地说。

公白飞蹙眉，“为什么？”

“我不能让他有更多时间来考虑和我离婚这件事。”

这才是重点，不是吗？他是个差劲的丈夫。他总是取消约会，总是记不住纪念日。他不善于浪漫，又不喜欢当众炫耀他俩的关系。他会错过格朗泰尔在画廊的展出，一周七天里有六天都晚归。他不够关心格朗泰尔，等下，这点不对，只是他的关心 _表现_ 得不够。

他不能让格朗泰尔有更多时间继续考虑，因为要是他思考得越久，就能越确定自己的选择是正确的。而安灼拉——天啊，他接受不了。

公白飞和古费拉克都抱住了他，他才意识到自己在哭。

“我不想要离婚，”安灼拉哽咽着说：“我爱他。”

古费拉克叹了口气，在他发间落下一个吻，“我们知道。”

——

马吕斯慌张地问，“你要我 _做什么_ ？”

“为安灼拉代理，”公白飞重复了一遍，“我只是需要你为他们两个争取多点时间，让双方都冷静下来彻底再想清楚。给巴阿雷回封信，就说安灼拉不同意离婚，说格朗泰尔没有申请离婚的依据。”

马吕斯又扫了一遍那封信，“这封信是个通知，告知他们会以婚姻破裂无法挽回为理由提出分居申请，”他听起来深思熟虑过一番，“我可以要求需要更多更详细的说明。”

公白飞点点头，“就这么干。”

“不过严格来讲，巴阿雷并没有提供详情的义务，”马吕斯告知他，“申请分居不需要离婚理由。”

“那接下来会发生什么？”公白飞问。

“申请提交后，就会进入和解程序，否则法官会发布不和解令，那么格朗泰尔就可以单方面提出离婚申请，”马吕斯皱皱眉头，“但那一定得是基于过错的离婚。”

“意思是？”

“一般来讲，指的是通奸和虐待，”马吕斯仍然皱着眉，说道，“但安灼拉没有虐待格朗泰尔，也没有出轨，巴阿雷也是知道的。由于安灼拉的工作狂倾向，我想，巴阿雷会主张忽视，当然也没有错，毕竟他那么喜欢熬夜加班工作，还——”

公白飞叹了口气，“马吕斯。”

马吕斯畏缩了一下，“对不起，”他脸涨得通红，“我不是那个意思——我知道安灼拉很爱格朗泰尔，也很关心他。我会尽我所能。虽然不能真的禁止格朗泰尔搬出去，但我会把所有细则搬出来，尽可能地给他的申请书挑毛病来拖延进程，可以吗？”

公白飞露出了一个感激的微笑，“谢谢你，马吕斯。”

——

**来自：伽弗 （*伽弗洛什）  
**爸爸1号，你是要和爸爸2号离婚了吗?

 **发给：伽弗  
**靠，我才不是你爸。

 **来自：伽弗  
**但为啥啊？

 **发给：伽弗  
**为什么我不是你爸？天啊，我们需要认真谈一谈吗？

 **来自：伽弗  
**D: 你知道我在说啥

 **发给：伽弗  
**时机挺合适的。

 **来自：伽弗  
**离婚才没有合适的时候呢 D:

 **发给：伽弗  
**对我们来说，有的。

——

“他怎样了？”公白飞问道。

爱潘妮耸耸肩，“他一直待在房间里，不怎么讲话。他真的不想谈这件事情，而我能理解。我是不会逼着他讲出来，或者替安灼拉向他求情的，如果这就是你来这儿的目的——”

公白飞摇了摇头，“我不是为了这个来的，”他向她保证：“我只是担心他，我想知道他怎样了。”

“不好，”爱潘妮概括道，“但还能更糟。安灼拉呢？”

“很难过，”公白飞说，“非常难过。他一直在哭。”

爱潘妮叹气，“格朗泰尔也是，”她承认道，“我没有戳穿他，但能听到他在哭。公白飞，他很伤心。”

“他们两个都是。”公白飞说。

——

“格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔，别挂，求求你，不要挂电话，听我说，求你了。”

格朗泰尔吞咽了一下，感觉到眼泪一股脑儿涌了上来，他竭力遏制住挂断电话的冲动。安灼拉的声音听上去沙哑又疲惫，听起来和自己一样，而格朗泰尔不知道该作何感想。

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉的声音传了过来，夹杂着一丝绝望。“R，你还在吗？”

格朗泰尔吐出一口气，“你想要干什么？”

“R，对不起，”安灼拉说道，他的声音那么渺小，那么绝望，那么 _不像他_ ，“对不起。我从没想过说那些话，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”

格朗泰尔硬下心肠来。在离婚这件事情上，安灼拉临阵退缩了，他大概是心软了，为格朗泰尔难过了。格朗泰尔不会因为自己想要把安灼拉继续留在自己身边，而放任安灼拉做出错误的决定的。这总是要来的，格朗泰尔知道这一天迟早是要来的。他可以拥有安灼拉五年之久，已经远远地超过了他所有的期望了。他必须要放安灼拉走了。

为了安灼拉，他可以做到的。

“可我没有，”他说，安灼拉在那头急促的呼吸就像匕首一样捅穿他的心，“我没有后悔提出离婚，安灼拉。”

“R，求你——”

 _我配不上你_ ，这才是格朗泰尔想要说的。他想要喊出来，想要哭着说出来，然后等安灼拉告诉他，他错了。他想要回家，想要回到他丈夫的身边。但他不可以，因为他必须为安灼拉做出正确的决定。

于是他最终说出口的是：“我不想再这样下去了，”停顿了一下，深呼吸，“我不再爱你了。”他用手抹掉脸上的眼泪，试着不要心碎，而他的尝试都是徒劳，“别再打给我。”

他挂断了电话。

他无力地靠着墙缓缓下滑，坐到地上的时候发出了第一声呜咽。爱潘妮回到家时，他才停下来。

——

“—— _是格朗泰尔_ 拜托我的，我没有办法说不——”

“——你有没有想过这会对安灼拉——“

“——如果你在那儿看到他，弗以伊，我发誓——”

“——他很不好，把自己关在家里，古费拉克一直陪着他——”

“——噢，好像格朗泰尔就强到哪儿去似的？躲在爱潘妮家里，连家都不敢回——”

“——安灼拉不是那个意思，我们都知道他情绪一上来会是个什么样的——”

“格朗泰尔是我最好的朋友，”巴阿雷怒气冲冲地说：“他很受伤，也很难过，而罪魁祸首是安灼拉。我没有办法同情那个让我最好的朋友觉得自己是狗屎的人，很他妈的不好意思。”

弗以伊皱起眉头，“我们不应该选边站的。”

“他来到我的办公室，”巴阿雷咬牙切齿地说道，“坐在我对面，然后告诉我 _他一直知道这迟早要来的_ 。”他得记得要控制好自己的脾气。因为他现在就很想摔碎什么东西，但不可以，弗以伊会生气的，“他们已经结婚五年了，而格朗泰尔一直都在等着离婚的到来。这是不对的，弗以伊，你也知道这是错的。我不可能说不。”

“我不想要他们离婚。”弗以伊倒在沙发上，静静承认道。

巴阿雷叹了口气，坐到弗以伊身边，“我懂，”他说，“我也是。”

——

_注意：巴阿雷阁下_

_回复：安灼拉先生与格朗泰尔先生的分居申请程序_

_我方收到通知，贵方将基于婚姻关系破裂无法挽回，提出分居申请。_

_我方委托人请您提供更详细且更明确合理的详情，并且进一步地表示了不希望与您的委托人解除婚姻关系的意愿，并希望您的委托人在参加婚姻关系治疗会议时能予以合作与配合，具体细节详见随信附件。_

_您真诚的，_

马吕斯·彭眉胥

（彭眉胥律师事务所）

——

古费拉克开门给他的时候，热安的脸色发青。

“R让我来的。”热安勉强说道，看上去随时都会吐出来，但他不会这么做，因为安灼拉才在沙发上睡着，他已经很久没有阖眼了。于是古费拉克抓着热安的胳膊肘领着他到厨房，给他泡了杯茶。

“他刚刚才睡下的，”古费拉克压低声音向热安解释，“他和格朗泰尔通了电话，但不太顺利。”

“我知道，”热安一脸痛苦，“我本来应该要把这个还给安灼拉。”他补充道，然后拿出——天啊。

“上帝啊，”古费拉克轻声地咒骂，以免吵醒安灼拉，“这是他的婚戒，对吗？”

热安僵硬地点了点头，“我跟他说了不要这么做，”他说，“我劝他再给安灼拉一次机会，但他——”

“他是认真的，”古费拉克低声道：“他是认真的。”

热安的脸都要皱成一团了，“他不听，古费，我发誓我真的努力说服他了，但他不肯听我的。”

“他真的要这么干，”古费拉克惊呆了，“他真的要和安灼拉离婚。”

玻璃摔到地面上破碎的声音让他们两人都把视线转向了门口。

“安灼拉——”古费拉克轻声又温柔地开口。

安灼拉目不转睛地盯着桌子，“那是格朗泰尔的戒指吗？”

“安灼拉——”热安也试着说些什么。

“是不是格朗泰尔的戒指？”安灼拉提高音量又问了一遍，仍然没有移开视线。

“是的，”古费拉克说，“听着，你还可以补救的，你还可以——”

“我想，”安灼拉打断了他，声音却异常镇静，“我现在想一个人待着。”

“我不觉得这会是个好主意。”古费拉克跟他说。

安灼拉凝视着古费拉克，“我没有在问你意见。”

——

他做得到的。

这有多难?只要拔出软木塞，开始喝，喝到一切都模糊，喝到没有知觉，喝到不再会感觉到痛。

他戒掉酗酒已经四年了，已经很久没有酗酒的冲动了，甚至还会开玩笑说，他几乎忘记喝酒是什么感觉了。（但这只是个谎言，如果你曾经那么长时间地依赖某样东西，你永远也不会忘记那是怎样的感觉。）

他认为，他做得到的。在办理离婚就是个正当理由。要失去你的挚爱也是个正当理由。他可以这么干，他的朋友里没有一个人会怪他。当然了，热安和弗以伊会非常沮丧，爱潘妮从餐馆下班回家后肯定会说些什么，而安灼拉——

安灼拉会对他露出那个悲伤失望的表情，但什么都不说。安灼拉会责怪他自己，会因为自己害得格朗泰尔打破了节制因而感到内疚。

他把酒瓶放回桌上，然后发短信向若李和博须埃求助。

“我们可以聊聊，我们也可以不聊这件事，”他们到的时候，博须埃对他说。他俩一屁股坐到格朗泰尔的旁边。

“那是沙士吗？”格朗泰尔问，露出一个淡淡的笑容。

“喝这个感觉挺合适的。”若李告诉他。当他发现格朗泰尔手上的戒指不见时，皱起了眉。

格朗泰尔叹了口气，换了个更舒服的位置靠着沙发，说：“我们还是不要谈这个了。”

——

“这里是安灼拉，我现在没有办法接电话。请留言，我会尽快回复您。”

_“安灼拉，我是古费，你还好吗？”_

_“*哔* 嘿，还是我。我们都很担心你，回我个电话？”_

_“*_ _哔* E，你没事吧？如果你要我们的话，飞儿和我可以过去。你不需要一个人待着。”_

 _“*_ _哔* 我们真的很担心你，能给我回个信让我知道你人还好吗？”_

——

格朗泰尔打开门之前还以为是博须埃或者若李。他们五分钟前出门去接米西什塔下班。根据格朗泰尔对博须埃的了解，可能是发现自己把钥匙或是什么东西落下了。

门外的不是博须埃。

“我们可以谈谈吗？”安灼拉问道，嗓音嘶哑，眼圈红肿，“我明白你现在不想和我说话。但求求你了，我们可以谈谈吗？”

格朗泰尔应该把门关上，把安灼拉拒于门外。安灼拉不会强行闯进来的，甚至如果格朗泰尔让他走的话，他很可能会就这么离开。格朗泰尔就应该让他离开，就应该不要再有 _多余的感情_ 了，但他做不到，他从来没有办法拒绝安灼拉任何事情。于是他走到一旁，让安灼拉进门。

“我不想离婚，”格朗泰尔关好门转过身来那一刻，安灼拉就开口说道。他牵起格朗泰尔的手，握在手中，“R，我不要离婚。”

格朗泰尔强迫自己把手抽回来，强迫自己不去看安灼拉手指上的婚戒，不去想没有了戒指，他自己的手是那么的空荡荡。“那可太糟了。”他铁石心肠地说道。他可以当坏人，也可以伤透安灼拉的心，只要是为了安灼拉好，他都能够做到的。

安灼拉脸色一沉，“我不——”他颤抖着吸了口气。格朗泰尔看见他的眼泪在眼眶里打转，感觉自己差劲又卑鄙，但为了安灼拉，他一定得这么做。“我不知道我做错了什么，”安灼拉说：“告诉我我做错了什么，告诉我要怎么去改正。我可以改正的，我保证我会解决的，只要告诉我怎么做，告诉我该做什么。”

“你不用做什么，”格朗泰尔叹了口气，说：“没有什么要改正的。”

“肯定有的！”安灼拉绝望地喊了出来，“我们一直会吵架，我一直会说些言不由衷的话，而你也一直知道我不是那个意思，你知道我从来不是那个意思。但这次不一样，为什么不一样了？ _我做了什么？_ ”

格朗泰尔受不了,“就算不是这一次，那也会是下一次，”他讨厌自己的声音听起来那么颤抖、没有安全感又那么伤痕累累，“它总归是要发生的，我们是没有办法长久的。”

安灼拉盯着他，“你在说什么？”

“我配不上你，”格朗泰尔说，“我一直都不配拥有你，尽管如此你还是愿意和我在一起，于是我就自私地把你留在我身边，你和我在一起比我期望的还要久，比我理应拥有你的时间还要长。可是总有一天，你会醒来然后意识到我配不上你，意识到我们争吵得太多了，意识到我那么矛盾，意识到我们太 _迥然不同_ ，意识到你值得比我更好的人。无论如何它都是要结束的，而我……”他声音小了下去，剩下的话哽在他的喉间。他拼命不让眼泪流出来，却让眼睛开始刺痛了起来。于是他决定不再费这个劲了，任由它们掉落，因为现在安灼拉也知道了，他也没有必要再假装离开安灼拉不是个让他痛不欲生的决定。

安灼拉朝他走过来，温柔地把他拉进怀里，用双臂环抱着他。格朗泰尔放弃抵抗了，他屈服于安灼拉身体的温暖，屈服于安灼拉怀里的舒适。

“我们会一直一直吵下去，”安灼拉平静地在他耳边说道，“我们会一直为最蠢的事情吵架，有时候情况会变得很糟，我们会互相大喊大叫，但这不代表我对你的爱会少一丝一毫，”他把格朗泰尔抱得更紧，“我爱你，我也知道你爱——拜托你，告诉我你也还爱着我？”

“是的，”格朗泰尔呼出一口气，横亘在胸口的那阵紧绷终于放松下来，“是的，非常。非常非常。”

“很好，”格朗泰尔说，“我爱你，你也爱我，整个要离婚的想法都蠢毙了，这个‘ _我总有一天会离开你的_ ’的念头也蠢毙了，因为，天啊，R，你是我生命中最重要的人，这么多年来你一直是我最重要的人。我不会离开你的，永远都不会。我不知道没有你我该怎么办，你必须要知道，你对我而言真的太重要了。”他往后退了点，从口袋里翻找出格朗泰尔的婚戒，“我不想要离婚，”安灼拉又一次说道，声音坚定，眼神严肃，“现在不要，以后也不要。”

格朗泰尔点点头。当安灼拉把婚戒戴回到他无名指时，格朗泰尔不再感觉遗失了一部分的自己，他终于再次完整了。

——

“我真的 _差那么一点_ 就要关掉我的事务所了，”巴阿雷夸张地叹了一口气，说道，“如果你们真的逼着我走完整个流程的话，就足够让我辞掉工作了。我本可以成为一个自由人。”

格朗泰尔基本上已经坐在安灼拉的大腿上了，哼了一声，“你明明暗地里可喜欢当律师了。”他跟巴阿雷说，然后扭过头把脸贴到安灼拉的脖子上，因为他能够这么做。

他想念这么做。

“我爱你。”安灼拉跟他说，格朗泰尔听出了他声音里的笑意。

爱潘妮无声地假装呕吐，“你们俩太可怕了，这整个离婚危机也太可怕了。”

珂赛特点点头，“马吕斯压力大到差点哭了。”她告诉大家。马吕斯脸变得通红，她轻啄了一下他的嘴唇。

“不许再这样对我们了。”古费拉克在公白飞身旁说道。其他人十分同意地点了点头。

“绝不。”安灼拉和格朗泰尔响亮明确地同声说道。

格朗泰尔轻柔地与安灼拉额头相抵，轻声地重复了一遍：“永不。”

安灼拉笑着回他，“很好。”

**Author's Note:**

> A big Thank You to Sarah, for your amazing works and for your permission! <3
> 
> 学艺不精，涉及到了不太熟悉的领域，翻译不当之处欢迎指正，在此提前道歉


End file.
